


Sister

by JennyMNZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a sister in exchange for another; fate just loves messing with your family. (Zuko with his sisters) [spoilers S&S p2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing a little with second person texts and this one came out.
> 
> Beware the spoilers! (Smoke and Shadow part 2)

_ "Siblings that say they never fight are most definitely hiding something"  _

_**Lemony Snicket** _

 

 

“she’s your sister.” your mother tells you as she brings forth a small thing wrapped in red blankets. she doesn’t open her eyes very much and she holds her fists tightly, and she’s so soft and delicate that you find difficult to hold her without either crushing or dropping her. she’s your sister and you two are going to be best friends and play all the time. at least that’s what your mother says when you stare at the small baby with big and curious eyes.

she’s your sister, and your mother keeps repeating this for you, arguing that you should spend more time with her, even though her plays are somewhat mean, and you don’t feel like being mocked by her and her friends. “she’s your sister”, your mother says simply and you know that you have no option but to go along with her, because you don’t choose whether to be her brother or not. it's hard being friends with her, but for your mother's sake, you focus on the nice calm moments and keep trying. 

she’s your sister, so you can’t just admit that she’s starting to scare you. her once annoying and mean words now are intimidating and malicious and you can no longer see the small and rosy baby in your mother's arms, only those cruel and mocking eyes. she’s your sister, but you think that maybe she’s also a different person, and you just watch helplessly as she slowly pulls away and become something dissimilar, something terrifying.

she’s your sister, but she’s also your enemy. if she ever took anything after your mother then it’s dead now and you can only see a younger version of the cruel and heinous man you call father. she’s your sister and you’re going to fight her, you must defeat her, so now you stop yourself from caring. it’s clear as water that your family is broken beyond repair now, so sisters, brothers and fathers need to be put aside. she’s your sister, and she has to go down, that’s the end of the story.

she’s your sister, but that shouldn’t matter now, because she is a monster, a threat, a psycho that now is finally taken, and the world is a better place with her caged and defeated. she’s an empty shell of the girl your mother once held to you, and now it cracks and reveals the mess your father created. and in the end she is just a fragile and insane girl, just as weak as she condemned you to be; a broken mess, a failure. but still, she’s your sister, so is not odd for you to feel bad (terribly sad) when she screams and loses sanity.

she’s your sister, and she’s also your responsibility. you’re supposed to take care of her, for she can no longer take proper care of herself. all of this sibling stuff should come naturally to you, but you have to force yourself to remember them little by little; but it is not a burden at all, because she’s your sister and it’s not her fault she came out like this. and besides, you’re the only one left that might have a chance to help her. 

she’s your sister, and yet you fail to bring her back, to save her from her madness, and you can do nothing but watch as she disappears in the dark.

she’s your sister, and she’s gone (with tears streaming down her face, you remember).

but just as you watch one go, another one comes into your life. a small little thing with big and curious eyes, and your heart feels warm again.

she’s your sister, you soon find out. she’s your sister and she plays with dolls and haircuts, shyly approaching to you, slowly taking over your heart. she's your sister, and even though you just met her, she already got you wrapped around her little finger, you can't seem to bring yourself to say ‘no’ to those big shining eyes.

she’s your sister, and she clings to you like you’re the biggest hero in the world and she can’t believe someone so amazing is her brother. she places you on her highest pedestal, and she looks to you like you’re glowing. she’s your sister and your greatest admirer, and 

she’s your sister. much younger than your other one, more innocent, more delicate, so you run desperately to protect her, to rescue her (as you failed to do with the other one). you fight through the smoke as the shadows try to take her away and you’re filled up with anger when they accomplish their goal.

she’s your sister, and they took her away because it seems that you’re forbidden to have your family close to you and destiny has always to tear it apart. but you restrain yourself from running after them long after they’re out of sight and the sun has risen and focus on the prisoner, the only way to bring her back.

she’s your sister, and you demand to know where she’s been taken to, who was responsible for her kidnapping and what exactly did they want by all the abductions. she’s your sister, and you’re not going to fail with this one as you did with the other. 

but then the black masked figure yanks from the ground and fights the ones that surround her. then a lightning strikes and your blood runs cold at the sight of it (you know it very well, you’ve been hit by one just like this before). you’ve been expecting for something like this to happen sooner or later, you knew it was just a matter of time. 

so, when you stare at the disguised person, you're hardly surprised.

she’s your sister, after all.


End file.
